


Bets and Guns

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesper discovers an interesting fact about Wylan. </p><p> </p><p>The Six of Crows fandom finally gets more Jesper/Wylan fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets and Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 9/15

 

Jesper dug the barrel of his gun harder into the boy's throat. "One shot and your brains will be coloring this street," he growled. The Madman mask covered the face of whoever had been trailing him, its wide grin taunting him. He used the tip of his gun to fling the mask off the boy's face, sending it clattering down the street.

"Wylan?!" He spluttered, immediately recognizing the reddish curls and flushed skin. Wylan's eyes were squeezed shut, most likely bracing himself for the shot that wouldn't come.  "Shit! I didn't know it was you, I'm sorry, why would you sneak up on me like that?" Jesper said, words coming out in a rush of panic. He moved to stand and help Wylan up, but Wylan's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Wait," he said his voice low, his eyes still closed tight. Jesper waited, but it was clear Wylan had nothing else to say.

"Wylan, open your eyes." Jesper said finally.

Wylan shook his head once, then seemed to think better of it and forced his eyes open. His pupils were blown wide in what Jesper could only describe as lust.

"Jesper-" he said, his voice almost as raspy as Kaz's, but definitely due to arousal. 

Jesper looked at the barrel of his prized pistols, still pressed against Wylan's neck. He could've sworn he could feel his pulse pounding through the gun. 

"Of fucking course you would be into this," Jesper muttered, moving away from Wylan and standing, carefully replacing his guns into their holster. 

Wylan flushed, scrambling up to stand next to him. "You enjoyed it as much as I did," he defended, his face still burning red.

Jesper scoffed. "Yeah, right," he said, shifting to hide his minor erection. 

"Wanna bet? You enjoyed it and you know it," Wylan said, knowingly using Jesper's weakness against him.

He knew it worked when Jesper caught his arm and grinned. "It's about to get a lot more enjoyable if you make it to my room."

Wylan spluttered at the suggestion (even if it was his idea), but followed Jesper quickly through the Barrel, unafraid as they cut through increasingly shady alleys in the rush to return. He almost sighed in relief when they reached Jesper's apartment.

Jesper had Wylan against his door before it was even fully closed. Wylan made a startled noise, cut off by Jesper's lips capturing his. Wylan moaned into his mouth, his hand curving around Jesper's neck, the other secured on his hip. Jesper's hands moved more freely, running through his hair, trailing up his sides to ruck up his shirt, cupping his ass before returning to his hair. 

Jesper's teeth nipped Wylan's lip and he moaned again, his hand tightening on Jesper's hip. 

Jesper's grin was wicked sharp against his lips, and Wylan shuddered in response.

He arched his neck, inviting Jesper to trail his kisses down, across his pounding pulse where he stopped. His teeth sunk into the soft skin there, sucking lightly and cooling the burn with his skilled tongue, likely leaving dark hickeys. Wylan was willing to stay in the miserable Barrel the rest of his life if it meant he could feel Jesper's lips on his skin again and again.

Jesper continued working at his neck, leaving his thoughts cloudy and pants uncomfortably tight. Wylan arched against the door again, and through his haze he remembered Jesper's bed.

"Jesper," he gasped, his voice weak. Jesper's lips stopped moving immediately, and he stepped away quickly, leaving Wylan leaning against the door for support.

He was practically panting but still he had that cocky grin. "Chickening out?" He said, jokingly enough, but Wylan could see the desperation in his eyes.

He shook his head violently. "Your bed," he managed. Jesper grinned again, pulling Wylan off the door and towards his bedroom. The door slammed shut, and Wylan held himself back from pushing Jesper against it and kissing him senseless as he had done to him.

Instead Wylan pulled him down into the bed so they fell together. Jesper landed half on top of him, his legs straddling Wylan's hips. Wylan gasped when he felt the handle of Jesper's gun.

"Still worked up about that," Jesper observed. He drew one of his pistols, the pearl handles catching the light perfectly. He flicked the safety off and pressed it against Wylan's inner thigh in one smooth motion. Wylan tilted his head back against the mattress, his eyes squeezed shut once again. He could feel shame coloring his face darker, already flushed from arousal. He covered his face with one arm, sinking his teeth into his lip to keep from crying out. His other hand clutched at his collar, wishing it was Jesper's.

Jesper kept the gun pressed to his thigh, shifting so his face was over Wylan's. "I want to see your face," he said softly.

Wylan could feel him shift, leaning back so he no longer had to hold himself up with his hand. He used his newly freed hand to pull Wylan's arm away from his eyes. Wylan let him, still squeezing his eyes shut. Jesper unhooked his other hand from his collar and moved them so both of Wylan's hands were trapped over his head.

"Don't move," Jesper warned, his hands releasing Wylan, the gun discarded on the bed, safety back on.

Wylan kept his hands where Jesper placed them, grabbing the headboard to keep from moving. He shifted his legs, still refusing to open his eyes.

Wylan cried out in surprise when Jesper ripped his shirt open, multiple buttons pinging off into the dark room. Wylan was instantly grateful he hadn't been wearing one of his finer shirts. He knew he should have felt self conscious, but he was too worked up to care. Jesper's hot hands on his chest had his eyes flying open, his fingers flexing as he reminded himself not to move.

Jesper continued what he'd been doing at the door, his tongue passing over Wylan's pulse before he bit at his skin, leaving what were sure to be bruises tomorrow.

Wylan found himself unable to care as Jesper's lips slid lower. Wylan's back arched when Jesper flicked his tongue over his nipple, almost letting go of the headboard.

Jesper reached his waistband, and he paused, glancing up at Wylan with a grin. "Last chance to back out now, mercher."

Wylan struggled to find his voice. "My turn," he managed. Jesper sat back, letting Wylan sit up. He was admiring the blossoming bruises he'd left when Wylan settled his hands on his shoulders. He kissed him once, hands sliding down to pull Jesper's shirt off. They'd done this before, but never this intensely. Never had Wylan been so reactive.

Jesper let Wylan push him down onto the bed where Wylan had been laying before. Wylan straddled his hips, his hands keeping Jesper from rolling his hips or seeking any friction.

He groaned when he felt Wylan's lips ghost across his ear, teeth nibbling soon after. Wylan continued as Jesper had, down his neck and chest, leaving half as many marks, knowing Jesper did not favor them as he did. 

He pushed Jesper's pants and underwear away without hesitation. Jesper gasped when the cool air touched his already hard cock. "Wylan, please," he ground out.

Wylan pressed a kiss against his thigh before slowly running his tongue over the head of Jesper's dick. Jesper moaned, watching hungrily as Wylan continued, the warmth of his mouth making Jesper grow even harder.

Wylan didn't pause, taking almost all of Jesper into his mouth before he pulled back and tried again. Jesper's hands scrambled on the bed, feeling for his gun. He grabbed it, pressing the barrel against Wylan's exposed neck, anything to feel more in control.

Wylan moaned, the vibrations running through Jesper's body. It was too much. "Wylan," he choked out. "I'm close-"

Wylan pulled away, leaving Jesper a panting heap on the bed.

"Not before you do me," he said, and Jesper groaned again, mostly from the frustration of being robbed an orgasm. 

"With pleasure." Jesper pulled Wylan to his level, the gun digging hard into his side now. Wylan moaned, and Jesper laid his fingers against his lips. "Suck," he demanded, and Wylan pulled the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue and coating them liberally.

Jesper had to focus on not coming from that alone. He let Wylan suck on his fingers a few more times before pulling away, leaving Wylan a greedy mess. He shuffled out of his pants quickly, guiding Jesper's hand to his ass.

He moaned, his head tilting back as Jesper pushed one finger past the ring of muscle and into Wylan. Jesper had learned that Wylan liked a little bit of pain, but Jesper still stretched him well, adding another finger when Wylan was ready. He abandoned his gun on the bed again, favoring the free hand to hold Wylan still.

Jesper was working three fingers into Wylan when Wylan finally spoke. "Enough, Jesper. Fuck me, please," he ground out, his words slurred and breathy. 

Jesper pulled his fingers out, Wylan gasping at the sudden emptiness. Jesper used his still wet hand to slick his cock, turning Wylan so he faced him.

He pushed in slowly, Wylan's eyes shutting again, head falling forward onto Jesper's shoulder.

"Move," he groaned, voice barely a whisper in Jesper's ear. Jesper obliged, rocking his hips slowly into Wylan. Wylan moaned, shifting to match his pace.

Jesper reached for his gun once more, digging into the sensitive skin of Wylan's thigh again. Wylan moaned loudly, before sinking his teeth into Jesper's shoulder in an attempt to muffle his further noises.

Wylan's hand moved from his back, down to wrap around his own cock. Jesper's hips stuttered when Wylan bit his shoulder again.

Wylan ran his hand over his head, collecting the pre-come there and slicking the rest of his dick, working his hand quickly between his and Jesper's chests. He let out soft noises, stuttering whimpers that went straight down Jesper's spine to his cock.

"Wylan," Jesper moaned, his only warning he gave before he came, hard. Wylan followed, gasping Jesper's name before cupping his hand over his dick and moaning. Jesper slumped into his bed, grinning and panting madly. Wylan laid next to him, wiping his hand on Jesper's sheets. Jesper laid his guns carefully on his nightstand, pressing a kiss to each pearl handle before setting them down.

"We should do that again sometime," Jesper suggested. "Any other interesting things you're into?"

Wylan smacked his face with a pillow. "I still won that bet."

 

"Um, Wylan," Nina said the next day over breakfast. "Your neck..." She trailed off, her finger hovering over her own neck.

Wylan used the reflective back of his spoon to check where she was pointing. A dark, obvious hickey stood out against the pale skin of his neck. Wylan groaned, dropping his face onto the table, waiting for Inej and Nina to stop laughing.

"Keep laughing and you'll be the next one with a gun to the head," Jesper said, settling into the seat next to Wylan.

Matthias choked on his waffle and Nina pounded on his back, looking horrified. Wylan pounded his forehead on the table and groaned louder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend told me I had to be the first to write smut. Then they mentioned gunplay. 
> 
> 9/15: Shoutout to LaniLaniDuck for reminding me I never reformatted this. Gives me an excuse for not studying. Originally posted on mobile. Please comment if there are any mistakes, or if you just liked the fic.


End file.
